junglemperorleofandomcom-20200213-history
The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Emperor 1989)
'''The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Emperor) 'is a re-make of the original ''Kimba the White Lion series. As Osamu Tezuka died after the first six episodes were completed, there is some speculation as to how true this series was to what its creator had in mind. With the exception of those first few episodes, the story line is very different from both the original manga or 1965 series. Some fans criticized the series for his dark episodes (including drama, death, unnecessary killings etc...) at the point to consider the series unfaithful to the original intents of the director. However some elements have to be considered: Even if Tezuka died after the production of the first six episodes, such darker elements can be seen even in these ones: it's possible that Tezuka (even if not scripting the episodes) gave a general indication to produce a more mature series. Tezuka it's not foreign to mature themes into his works: the same original manga had some darker episodes compared with the first two tv-series. In the end it's perfectly plausible that Tezuka chose to make an adaptation that aimed for a different audience, such as the type of audience that watched Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. Below is a list of the episodes in the order they were originally broadcast. Please note the English dub released in 1998 by Pioneer Entertainment stops at episode 37. Characters *Kimba/Leo *Tony *Coco *Laiya *Kerusago the old rhino *Bubu *Toto *Bubu's Vulture minion *Kenichi *Ban Shinsuke *Ham egg *Kutter *Lamp *Queen Conga *Leona *Panja *Eliza *Pagoola *Bizo *Buzara *Marody *Keruru & Amaji *Mammoth *Bongo (possibly the same one from the 1965 series) *SilverBack *Garu *Myu *Masa *Gibo *Elder Dolf Animals seen in the series *Lion *Parrot *Gazelle *Black Rhinoceros *Mandrill *African Elephant *Warthog *Leopard and black panther *Vulture *Wooly Mammoth *Cheetah *Zebra *Hippo *Giraffe *Cape buffalo *Wildebeest *Ostrich *Flamingo *Eagles *Hawk *Gorilla *Monkeys *Hyena *Cape painted dog *Gemsbok *Sable antelope *Hartebeast *Nile crocodile *Meerkat *squirrels *Camels *African penguins *Eland *Cows *okapi *Snakes *Chameleon *Aardvark *Carcharadontosaurus or Tyrannosaurus Rex *Dryosaurus or Hypsilophodon *Archaeopteryx Episode list *1. Birth *2. Promise *3. Departure *4. Friends *5. Homeland *6. Invader *7. Courage *8. Warning *9. Fellows *10. Freedom *11. The Law of the Jungle *12. Red Wings *13. Prophecy *14. Wild *15. Failure *16. White Beast *17. Pride *18. Fighting Spirit *19. Life *20. Leader *21. Homecoming *22. Reunion *23. Migration *24. Friendship *25. Sacrifice Part 1 *26. Sacrifice Part 2 *27. Mourning *28. Image *29. Protection *30. Adventure *31. Trust *32. Nature *33. Paradise *34. Time Illusion *35. Threat *36. Reconciliation *37. Father *38. Best Friend *39. Nightmare *40. Escape *41. Premonition *42. Coexistence *43. Decision *44. Infiltration *45. Rebirth *46. Longing *47. Crown *48. Challenge *49. Concentration *50. Victory *51. Harmony Part 1 *52. Harmony Part 2 But The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Emperor) has yet to be released in a Dubbed English Complete Region 1 DVD set. Featuring all 37 or all 52 episodes. Trivia *This anime series is the first to feature the animals that were not featured in the 1965 series, such as the Wildebeest, the Meerkat, and the African Penguin. *This is the first series to feature Tommy's Hat. *Tom, Tab, Mary, Jack, and the Destroyers of the Desert were absent in this series. (Queen Conga appears, but she doesn't have an alternate identity since the 1965 series). Resources * Kimba 89 Episode Guide Category:Series